La España: The Tomato Fight
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Antonio wasn't always an easy going guy. When was a teen he had a terrible temper and got into a tomato fight with Gilbert. Let's just say Germania wasn't happy to find out. *contains spanking of teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! And so it is here finally! The long awaited fanfic about Antonio's humorous tomato fight. Ps: can you show your love for updating so much today by leaving a review? Enjoy the story and Easter if you celebrate or normal Sunday if you don't **

*Note any and all ancient names that I will be using for now are borrowed from the ever so wonderful Cherry82 (all credit to her for names of ancients!)*

Chapter 1

Three young teenage nations spent a rather blissful morning in the lake near the Spaniard's house. The first was of course Antonio, whose home in which they were currently enjoying the wonderful water that kept the heat at bay. By his side was his two best friends and the other members of the Bad Touch Trio.

They had blissfully played most of their summer away in the lake like they had done for the last several years. In fact, the only difference was that for the first time they didn't have to report to an adult so often. As Antonio's father had passed on at the end of the previous summer, who was the only adult that was close enough to watch them. They were allowed to stay under the idea that they weren't going to cause any problems since they were older.

So far nothing had been a problem and the boys greatly enjoyed the new freedom. Antonio's house wasn't all that far away so that in case they needed something it was in easy reach.

Despite the wonderful time they had in the morning, the heat was starting to bother all of them. It was also drawing near to lunch time, and tempers were starting to spike.

"Antonio, let's get some food in town," Francis suggested, putting his beautiful, new, blue and gold tunic back on. "You never have anything in your house."

"Whatever," the Spaniard muttered.

Francis shared a quick look with Prussia, their friend had seemed a bit touché recently. He seemed to have good days and then there were bad days. It baffled the French boy, usually Antonio was the happiest out of the trio. The albino didn't understand it either, but he had told his friend the fact that he was tired of the mood swings.

"Something other than tomatoes," Gilbert said to tease the brunet. As that seemed that Antonio never ran out of the red delicious fruit, yet his house sometimes had no other food. It might have something to do with the field of tomatoes that was behind his house, they passed it every time they went to the lake.

"Shut up." Antonio snapped as he threw on his shirt.

Gilbert took the hint and backed off, "I was joking"

His words didn't seem to matter to the pissed off Spaniard, "Fuck, you."

Francis quickly tried to defuse the situation, "What would you two like to eat?" He wasn't entirely sure what the problem was, but today wasn't one of Antonio's better days.

Gilbert was obviously irritated, but for once kept his mouth shut. Gestures on the other hand were used. Either Antonio didn't see them or he didn't care otherwise that would've cause another explosion from the short tempered boy.

The silence stewed between the three friends as they made their way into the market place. Which compared to yelling, it was at least some improvement.

"So is there anything special anyone wants?" Francis asked again, hoping to get a the others to talk. There was nothing he hated more than silence. "With my culinary genius I can make anything."

"Get whatever you want Franny." Gilbert grumbled, "The shit you make is always good, even if I can't pronounce half of it." Sad to say, that was a complement in Gilbert's book.

"How about some nice profiterole for dessert?" Francis asked, thinking out loud. "It's been forever since I had last made it." The little pastry has become his favorite and he had made it on many occasions for friends and family, the most recent a few weeks ago for little Arthur to guilt trip him into acting nice for the day. For the record, it did almost work.

"He already said to get whatever you want." Antonio snapped angry.

This time Gilbert wasn't even going to try and hold his tongue. "What the fuck has got you acting all pissy?" Gilbert snarled, his red eyes glaring at one of his best friends. "Did something crawl in your ass and die?"

"I'm not." Antonio growled defensively, eyeing his friend with evenly angry eyes.

"Like hell you're not." Gilbert shot back. "You've been acting like a fucking jerk the whole damn day."

"No, I haven't," Antonio retorted giving Gilbert a shove. "Take it back."

"No, I was wrong." Gilbert wasn't backing down, not this time. He had enough of the Spaniard's forever pissy moods. "You've been acting like a dick for a while. Franny and I don't need to take this shit from you." He pushed the Spaniard back.

The Spaniard had enough, he moved to punch Gilbert. The Prussian saw this coming and dodged just in time. "Fuck you."

Francis watched in horror as the two got in a fight in the middle of the market street like a pair of animals. "It is not that time for this!" He shouted, hoping to catch at least one of the stubborn teens attentions.

After Antonio took a hit and was rolling around in the ground he knocked over a cart that was filled to the brim with red tomatoes. The round fruits rolled across the ground, most of them surprisingly surviving the impact. Antonio wiped away the trickle of blood that was streaming from his nose.

For a second it appeared that Antonio had finally given up the fight. The two boys glared at each other, each having labored breathe. Prussia no doubt had a fat lip, while Antonio's nose had to be bruised at the very least. Francis hoped that he could get the two fools out of there since the whole market was watching them, the man who owned the fruits especially.

That's when Antonio did something crazy and threw the red fruit at Gilbert. It hit the albino directly in the face. Just as Gilbert wiped the tomato's juice from his face so that he could see he was hit with another. And before any one really knew it a tomatoes shit storm was flying both directions.

At this point Francis was pleading with both to stop he even tried getting in the middle, but only successes in getting his new and beautiful blue and gold tunic covered in the blood of the tomatoes. He was at a lost of what to do. The French boy's only hopes was that they would eventually stop, perhaps when they ran out of ammo, and that somehow he could get his tunic to come out clean.

Several of the peopled shouted at the teens, but none were willing to risk it like Francis had.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Antonio Carriedo! Francis Bonnefoy!" Shouted a man as he came toward them.

Francis wasn't sure to be relieved or worried to see the tall blond that was Germania. This wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! Sorry it hasn't been that productive over here people, school work and lazy writer syndrome acting up again. But here it is! Btw, I did a rp/story with Chibi America, it's on her account (I told her to do it) so go check it out! I falls under the same line as most of my other stories. Now sit back and watch hoe fearless Antonio can be!**

*Note any and all ancient names that I will be using for now are borrowed from the ever so wonderful Cherry82 (all credit to her for names of ancients!)*

Thanks for the reviews:

Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, Bookslover21, May Jin, MissyRog, and ChibiUchiha723

Chapter 2

The two teens that were fight stopped almost the second the heard the ancient's voice. Each still had a tomato in his hand ready to fire.

"What is going on here?" Wilhelm bellowed. "I expect answers from the three of you."

Gilbert and Francis exchanged glances. What could they possibly say? Any way that you look at the situation it didn't good. "Nothing Vati," the Prussian answered setting his ammo down.

The man's face contorted in anger, "Is that so? Then we'll talk about it once we get home." Germania wasn't happy with the three and one could be sure that they would get it once they got back to the house.

Before any of the teens could say anything else, Wilhelm gave Francis a smack on the rear to get him going and grabbed the other two by their ears. The crowd cheered seeing that the naughty boys would be taken care of.

The man that had own the tomatoes ran up to Wilhelm, "What about the cost of the fruit?" He looked desperately worried, because if he didn't get the money there was a chance that he wouldn't make enough money to keep himself a float.

Wilhelm glared, "I'll be back to pay you." Under the German's terrible glare the man backed down.

Gilbert's face was red with embarrassment as was Francis's. However, Antonio squirmed and swore up a storm. "Let fucking go of me! You dick!"

Germania let go of Gilbert, he trusted that the boy knew better than to do anything given the current situation. And with his hand now free, he gave Antonio five hard swats. "You know that behavior is unacceptable. If you don't want a spanking here and now, you will listen."

Antonio looked tempted not to heed the ancient's words. However, after thinking about it he didn't say anything. Although, the Spaniard still looked ready to spit fire.

The group of four traveled the small distance to the German house in silence. Gilbert glared at Antonio, who he blamed for the whole mess. Francis on the other hand was more concerned what they were going to tell Wilhelm and what his bottom was going to feel like after.

"Sit," the blond man commanded as he was pointing to a handful of chairs that were kept outside the house. The teens weren't stupid, they listened without a peep. "Explain.

"It's Antonio's fault," Gilbert said pouting. "He's been acting like a jerk."

Francis could see that this wouldn't any sense unless he explained. "What he means is that 'Toni has been moody lately."

"I have not, you guys are assholes." Antonio shouted. "Why the fuck am I even here? You're not my father, I don't have to listen to you." he crossed his arms glaring at the others.

Germania still wasn't all that sure what was going on, but Antonio was in need of a good spanking. "You will speak normally or taste soap." He warned, and that was a warning meant for all of the boys. "Continue."

Francis was nervous, this next part was the part that would get them all in trouble. "When Gilbert pointed that out, Antonio got a little defensive."

Gilbert noticed that it was better if Francis talked, but he couldn't keep his mouth. "He tried to punch me." He grumbled.

"You were being a dick." Antonio muttered.

Wilhelm raised an eyebrow, "So the three of you started to fight in the middle of the street and destroy some one else's property."

"Non," Francis said. "I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. And worse they ruined my wonderful outfit."

"Yeah, Vati." Gilbert said coming to the defense of his friend. "Francis didn't do anything," He didn't want to see the French nation punished when he didn't do anything.

Germania wondered how true it was, however he didn't see a point in punishing the child if he wasn't sure. Although from his experience, most of the time if two of them had done something the third was heavily involved as well. "I'll be sending a note home with you, it's up to your father if you will be punished or not."

"Merci!" The young French nation didn't think that he would get out a spanking from Germania ever, but miracles do happen. Now the only problem was that his tunic was ruined and that his father wouldn't be pleased about that. It was also likely that he wouldn't get another one for a while. That's still better than getting a spanking though, which he was sure that his friends wouldn't be so lucky.

Germania raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything else you three would like to add?"

Now that Francis was sure that he wouldn't be in trouble and that Wilhelm knew at least a little that was going on, he didn't think there was much more to say. Gilbert seemed to agree, he merely shrugged.

Antonio stood up, "I'm going home, you guys can fuck off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! This is not the end! I know that I hadn't updated in forever, but now I have and there is still at least one more chapter. Hope you all enjoy the explanation for Antonio's moodiness. And next chapter (I think) Gilbert will get his. **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Little Red Riding Brat, anonymous friend, CreativityTeen13, Secret52, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, bluebacon, Bookslover21, and Mighty Agamemnon

*Note any and all ancient names that I will be using for now are borrowed from the ever so wonderful Cherry82 (all credit to her for names of ancients!)*

Thanks for the reviews:

Chapter 3

Wilhelm wasn't letting the brunet get away, he grabbed the child by the wrist. "Now, now, you wouldn't want to be leaving and letting Gilbert be the only one to take his punishment" Not that there would be a choice for the boy. Germania looked at the two wide eyed watchers, "Since Antonio volunteered to go first, Francis you may go home now and I'll send the letter later."

"Oui," The French boy muttered, but didn't move.

"Gilbert go to your room for now," Wilhelm wasn't planning on spanking the boys in an open area like this, if only Antonio hadn't pushed him. "Don't you even think of disobeying me now."

The two boys still looked stunned, one of their best friends was still trying to get out of Germania's strong grasp and was swearing a blue streak. Wilhem was at his wits end. "You heard me, go!" He barked more harshly than he planned.

This seemed to send both of them off in their respective directions. "Ja Vati." Gilbert grumbled.

Antonio feeling pissed, desperate and daring, ever so daring, he punched Germania. The ancient had certainly felt that in his slightly declining health, but he acted like it didn't bother him. The man knew that Antonio need some one look to for authority. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

"No fucking way," Antonio snarled, but it was clear that even he knew that he was losing.

"Well I am," Germania dragged the child to the chair, since he was going to be particularly hard to fight, and with one hand took off his belt. "And I think it's time to fix this problem."

Antonio didn't stop fighting as he was dragged over the man's lap, despite the obvious fact that he would lose. "I'm not you're fucking problem to fix."

The belt crack down on the boy's bottom, "Ja, you are." Wilhelm wasn't going to simply allow the child to act in this manner, whatever the reason. He landed the belt two more times before tugging the boy's pants and undergarments down to bare his bottom. The three marks were already evident on his tanned skin with pink lines. Though, Wilhelm was sure that by the time he got this child to learn his bottom would be red.

The smacks with the belt stung immediately and ferociously, Antonio gritted his teeth and hissed in pain. It had been a while since he had felt the terrible burn of a spanking. He would try to take the pain though.

"And I know that you're father would have never tolerated this disrespect." Wilhelm continued bringing the belt down on the naughty boy's bottom, putting more force behind it, now that he could properly monitor how harsh he was being. "And I will not allow this behavior to continue."

"Fuck you, he's not here!" Antonio could feel the tears slowly running down his face and dripping so that it feel in the dirt that was inches from his face. It had been nearly a year, since anyone had bothered to enforce any type of rule with him. Not since his father… past away.

More than the hard smacks that were laid across his bottom, the words torn at him. The months hadn't been enough to make the pain of seeing his father slowly dying in his bed go away. It faded at times, but it was worst at others most of the time when he was alone. Being alone in that huge house was a terrible thing.

"I don't know what your problem is," Wilhelm continued. "However, nothing will excuse this." The man was a bit worried, he was being a lot harder on Antonio than he had ever been on either his children or any others. He didn't like using the belt so much, but the little Spaniard had it coming. "And that mouth of yours is going to taste soap for all those naughty words."

With his rear thoroughly on fire, he sobbed. At that moment he yearned for his father more than he had in recent months. "P-papi!" He said without thinking. "I-i'm sorry."

Wilhelm stopped, mild swat, after hearing that. The man had been a bit afraid of continuing anyways. He raised an eyebrow, so that's what this was all about. Tossing the belt down next to himself, Germania rubbed the lad's back reassuringly. "You miss your father, junge? Why didn't you say anything?"

Wilhelm had remember the funeral and days afterward. He and Mr. Bonnefoy had both given their permission for their children to stay with Antonio for about a week for cheer the Spaniard up and help him with the lost. The boy had lost his grandfather right before his father as well, therefore making it emotionally hard on the teenager.

Germania had kept track of him a bit, as had a few others that he knew of, but Antonio was in morning for weeks. It was sometime in the last month that the attitude had started. Only know was the man piecing all of this together, as things weren't going well for him health wise.

Antonio kept bawling his eyes out, he had worked himself up quite a bit. As he calmed down a bit, Wilhelm inspected the red, welted bottom. He had certainly just dished out the worst spanking he had yet. He now was feeling quite bad for the child, as he gently fixed the boy's clothing.

Antonio whimpered with the unusually rough feeling of his pants. He rubbed at his damp face with the back of his hand choking on another sob. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

The German stood the child up and hug him, seeing as comfort was what he need more than anything. "Antonio, you're forgiven."


End file.
